The Training Run
by Queermazin
Summary: After feeling something strange and mystical calling to her, Elsa starts a training regimen to hone her powers and train herself to better protect her kingdom. On a night when she is training by the beach, she doesn't notice her sister sneaking down to the shore... and helping herself to something of hers (Elsanna, Frozen 2, Canon, Smut/Fluff, Based On Fan Art)


Elsa walked down to the beach under the cover of darkness, looking around from side to side to make sure she wasn't being followed. It was nights like this that Elsa preferred being in solitude, when the only sounds she could hear was the crashing of waves and gust of wind.

She hoped to hone her powers here, knowing that with practice and time, she could control her magic even better than before and allow her to be protector Arendelle needed. Lately, she had been sensing a strange sensation, something calling to her.

The Queen didn't know what this mysterious feeling was or where it was coming from, but she knew she would need to be at her full strength if whatever she had been sensing threatened her kingdom... Or her sister.

Standing at the shoreline, Elsa looked out onto the sea. Once upon a time, the ocean would have filled her with fear. It would have been a reminder of her parents, dying at sea, drowning in the waves.

Now, it was another obstacle to overcome, in her quest to be the greatest and most powerful Queen Arendelle had ever known.

Removing her icy jacket and boots, she placed them down onto a small rock beside her. She would have sprinted out naked, but she didn't want any passing fishing boats to accidentally get a glimpse of the Queen of Arendelle in the nude. What a scandal that would have been and Anna wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

The ocean lay before her, Elsa taking in deep breaths as she was ready to rush across it. She formed a small ribbon of ice that she used to tie her long platinum hair into a ponytail. Anna always said she looked good in this style.

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa then started her run. She raced across the ocean, firing blasts of ice and frost from her hands, trying to make it across the water. She then fired a massive burst of icy power at a large wave, freezing it into a ramp.

She rushed up the ramp, wanting to try and leap over it. But the waves started to rumble beneath the ice. She panicked, trying to make it to the end, but the icy ramp just crumbled beneath her feet.

Like an angel falling from heaven, Elsa crashed into the depths below, gasping for air as the raging water filled her lungs. With all her strength, she burst to the surface, groaning and coughing as she tried to float.

"It's okay..." she panted, trying not to be hard on herself. "That was only the first one." But deep in her heart, she felt like a failure. Such was the constant darkness she carried.

Elsa soon prepared for her second attempt, not giving up. She rushed across the waves again, trying her best to keep the ice under her in control and not break apart with the current. But try as she might, in the end, she kept falling, falling into the water and being washed back ashore.

"Damn it!" she growled, slamming her fist into the wet sand. "I'm better than this!" She punched more wet dirt, until ice spikes formed in rage.

Standing up again, Elsa looked out at the storm-ridden ocean, seeing a small rock jutting out a fair distance from the coastline. That would be her target. If she could freeze the water enough that she could reach that rock, then she would be satisfied and would call it a night.

She made her next run, hoping it would be better. But again and again, she kept failing to achieve her goal. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't reach the rock in the ocean, much to her dismay. She had to push on through. She wasn't going to head back to Arendelle until she had accomplished that goal.

Meanwhile, as Elsa was rushing across the waves, a certain sister of hers was wandering outside. She'd noticed that Elsa hadn't joined her in bed that night and gotten worried. As she came to the cliff face overlooking the beach, she saw Elsa's attempts at walking on the water before being constantly being washed back ashore.

It slightly broke her heart to see her poor sister pushing herself like this. These late-night training sessions had been going on for quite a while. Anna wanted to try and get Elsa to take it easy, but her big sister was as stubborn as an icy mule.

"Oh man," Anna admitted, as her beloved washed up on the shore again. "Looks like Elsa's not having a good night."

Slowly, the princess gently crept down the shoreline, hiding behind a rock. The last thing she wanted was to disturb Elsa during this crucial moment. Her sister clearly had quite a temper, with all her failed attempts.

As Anna observed her sister, how the smothering of snowflakes that covered her accented her gorgeous dancer's physique, she saw the Queen's jacket and boots lying against the side of a nearby rock.

She reached out, gently taking the jacket in her hands. She held it up to her face and was aroused by the gorgeous scent of her sister. A gorgeous aroma that was worthy of the Goddess who ruled over a land of ice and snow.

"Mmm..." Anna sighed. "This is just like her."

Down at the shore, Elsa was preparing for what she hoped would be her final attempt to reach the rock. She tried to imagine the rock was someone she hated, like Hans. The spiky outline did seem to resemble the Prince's sideburns.

Taking one last deep breath, Elsa ran with all her speed and might, leaping and freezing the ocean at every moment. As a massive wave rose up, Elsa created a giant ramp again and as it broke apart, she created an icy slide.

Finally, the queen was triumphant. She landed on the rock and cheered for victory, for she had conquered her trial for now. With a sigh of relief, she slipped back into the water, letting the waves carry her back to the shore.

As she rose from the water, Elsa felt her body internally scream for her bed and something to eat. Every bone in her body ached and she could barely stand up. But the pain and suffering had been worth it.

"God, I'm out of shape," the queen murmured, then she noticed her jacket was gone. "Huh... where's that gone? I could have sworn I left it on..."

Then she heard what sounded like sighing of a rather content nature coming from behind a much larger rock. The Queen stepped towards it and... her jaw dropped.

It was Anna, curled up against the rock, sniffing her jacket. The scent of the Queen on the jacket was making her feel very lustful. It almost looked like Anna was...

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, shocked by the sight.

The princess jumped, embarrassed. "Oh uh... Elsa... hi..." She blushed bright red. "I just... uh... got worried and..."

"Anna... were you... smelling my jacket?" The Queen raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.

The younger girl nodded reluctantly, caught red-handed. "Sorry... It's just... you have a beautiful smell."

Relaxing, Elsa smiled, realising no harm was done. She was quite used to Anna's shenanigans by this point. "I know I do." She walked over and kissed her. "But if you wanted to smell an item of my clothing you could have just-"

"Done it somewhere else," Anna finished. "I know... I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm not mad," Elsa teased. "I had no idea you were so... adventurous." She giggled, in that adorable manner that Anna couldn't resist.

Anna blushed more. "Stop it... you're the one leaping across the oceans like an icy Jesus." She looked out at the small pieces of ice still floating in the water. "Gotta say... you're getting on well with that."

Elsa took Anna's hand. "Come on, let's get out of this cold. We'll go back home and get some hot chocolate... and you can smell me all you want."

Anna sighed, nuzzling up to her sister. "Awwww... thank you."

xXx

**Author's** **note: **Happy Frozen 2 everyone! As of this writing, I have yet to see the movie myself but within a few days of publishing, I will have! I'm marking all Frozen 2 compliant fics as separate from my normal stories, as I don't want to get rid of my older headcanons since I hear there's quite a few revelations in the sequel. Also, kudos to Elsanna artist lorelielillyprincess for making the funny comic that this is based on hehe.

See you soon!


End file.
